A Jinxed Hero?
by IzEllie
Summary: this whole story is about all that happens with Kid Flash and Jinx after the final episode of Teen Titans. the future of Teen Titans is still full of adventure with a new generation stepping up to the plate... chapter 10 is up!
1. Time to Try and Celebrate

**okay, this iz Ellie and this is the sequel to my story 'To Understand?' but if you haven't read that story, thats fine, i can give you a brief recap of what happened instead! :) (yes it's a cheat but who cares?)**

**-The Hive Five try to rob a bank but are unsuccessful when Kid Flash shows up and gets in the way. Jinx faints and Kid Flash bring her back to the T Tower to help her get better. Argent and Speedy are also there helping to protect the city. Jinx gets better and has deep discussions with Kid Flash and Argent but in the end, jumps out the wndow to only meet Kid Flash in her way once again but he lets her go. next thing we know, the Birtherhood of evil is planning the huge job of eliminating the Teen Titans and Jinx angrily insists on being the one to take down Kid Flash. Jinx comes face-to-face with Kid Flash after some chase and realises she can't fight him no more then he can fight her. Jinx agrees to help Kid Flash in taking down the Brotherhood and that is when the final episode of Teen Titans comes in.-**

**now that you're caught up, this story is going to be what happened after the final episode, well kinda, its just when all the Titans are returning from the battle to the T Tower so the script my not be 100% exactely the same as the one for the episode but oh well.**

**i hope i get lucky and this story turns out to be good! ^^ and please review when you've read the chapter AND I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! i do own my imagination though :P**

**

* * *

**

Only an hour has passed since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. Most of that time was used to transport all the heroes from the destroyed headquarters of the Brotherhood to the home of the five Titans who made it all happen, The T Tower.

Beast Boy jumps ahead of everyone, making himself the first person to arrive in the common room. As the rest of the team piles in, Raven notices how Beast Boy is hugging their fridge lovingly and rolls her eyes.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg walk to the window. Robin is grinning as he looks into the distant horizon.

"Robin? Why do you grin?" Starfire asks innocently as she stands beside him.

Robin's grin becomes broader, "oh nothing..."

"Just that we totally busted the Brotherhood baby!" Cyborg finishes in a cheer; he thrusts his mechanical arm into the air, "BOOYAH!"

Raven and Beast Boy come to join them. "Life is going to be so boring now" Beast Boy moans but grins nevertheless.

Robin chuckles quietly, "we did what was right, as we always do, but for now-" he turns to face his team who are quietly smiling as they stand beside him "-now, we have a few guests to entertain."

* * *

Jinx crosses her arms, "no" she says sternly.

Kid Flash raises his eyebrows and puts his hands on his hips, "oh c'mon! You have to join the party! How else are they all going to accept you?" he retorts while smiling.

Jinx glances at him, they're standing outside the door into the T Tower, everyone has already made their own way inside to celebrate but Jinx is having a bad case of the nerves. "They won't accept me. It's not every day that a villain decides to suddenly change sides and be a hero!" Jinx says, "They are all going to think I'm undercover, trying to snoop out weaknesses as I pretend to be all goody goody!"

Flash rolls his eyes, "first, it wasn't a sudden thing that you decided to switch from evil to good, I saw it all along!" he says very smugly until Jinx punches him in the arm which wiped the silly grin off his face instantly with the pain, _man, she's strong! _"And secondly, you're not pretending! You are a good person and have been all along! You just ran into a bit of, uh, bad luck" he adds and quickly dodges another fist coming towards him.

"_I _ran into bad luck? Well you're going to run into some bad luck yourself if y-" Jinx's threat is cut off by Kid Flash suddenly pressing his lips to hers and Jinx finds herself forgetting what she has just been saying.

They then hear laughing and Jinx quickly pulls away from Kid Flash blushing in embarrassment. Kid Flash meanwhile is smiling brightly as he turns to face the two culprits of the laughing: Argent and Speedy.

Speedy is laughing the loudest of the two, of course, "haha! I knew it! You sneaky little thing, Flash" he sneers smugly, still laughing.

Argent's cute English giggle comes to a slow stop, "aw, the lovebirds have finally confessed their _adoration_ for each other!" she smiles, "Jinxy darling, may I be your maid of honour? Please!"

Jinx coughs in bewilderment, "m-maid o-o-of ho-" she stutters with shock, Jinx grabs Kid Flash's arm and squeezes it, hard.

Kid Flash laughs slightly at Jinx's frantic expression, "aw come on guys, play nice" he warns the fellow Titans but leans towards Speedy, "_for now_..." he whispers and Speedy grins but says nothing.

Argent claps her hands in front of her chest, "well come on then, lads! I don't want to be eatin' the leftovers!" she says and makes her way to the door into the Tower.

"_You_ were actually going to eat?" Speedy mocks with a grin., referring to Argents super skinny figure.

"Well, what else do you expect me to do? Go canoeing?" Argent mocks back in her English accent.

Speedy's eyes narrow but he follows her inside anyway.

Kid Flash turned back to Jinx and held his hand, "you coming?" he asks.

Jinx sighs and slowly nods and puts her hand into his and before she could even lift her foot to walk, Jinx already found herself in an elevator beside Argent and Speedy (who were both grinning) and also being held in Flash's arms (who was also grinning but much brighter). But before Jinx could even protest, the elevator doors shut and the elevator starts to propel upwards.

Speedy is the first person to leave the elevator, then Argent who winks at Jinx on the way out. Kid Flash sets Jinx on her feet, salutes to her and bolts off towards the food table and leaves Jinx standing in the elevator alone.

Jinx freezes in thought for a moment and then starts to hastily press the 'down' button on the elevator, "c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" she chants and just when the door starts to close, someone dressed in red and yellow appears in her way yet again.

"Nuh-uh" Kid Flash tells her off.

Jinx growls angrily at him and stomps out of the elevator just to freeze up yet again when she sees all the Titans in one room. Her eyes go wide and she quickly turns on her heal and tries to get back to the elevator but Jinx finds herself staring at Flash's chest.

"Nuh-uh" he repeats smugly.

"Nuh-uh my ass! Get out of my way" Jinx retorts but Kid Flash doesn't budge, he just gives her that stupid grin. "Flash, i swear I'll-" Jinx's fists start to glow with the threat but she was interrupted by a hyper-sounding voice yelling across the room.

"JINX THE NEW FREIND!" Starfire yells in delight and zooms over to them, she grabs Jinx in a tight bear-hug, "welcome to our home!"

Jinx winces from the very tight embrace, _boy she's stronger then she looks, _Jinx thinks, she notices over Starfire's shoulder how everyone is now staring at them much to Jinx's embarrassment.

"Ugh, thanks" Jinx says bluntly and Starfires lets go.

"You talked to Robin, yes?" Starfire asks hopefully with a grin.

"Umm, about what?" Jinx asks, glancing back at Kid Flash who was somehow eating a donut that was not there before.

Starfire blinks at Jinx and turns on her heels in the air, "ROBIN!" she yells with huge volume, forcing most people to cover their ears in pain.

Two seconds pass before Robin appears beside Starfire, out of breath from his sudden urgent sprint, "Starfire... don't yell.. please.." he stutters.

Starfire cover her mouth innocently, "sorry!" she whispers to him apologetically.

Robin returns the smile, "so, what is it you-" he starts to ask but then notices Jinx standing in front of him, "ahhh"

Jinx cringes and lifts her hand to wave meekly, "hi" she mumbles.

Kid Flash on the other hand had no shyness in being in Robin's presence, "Robin! How's the head honcho after getting himself abducted and saved by his teammates?" he teases.

Robins eyes narrow, "careful what you say, Kid, or i am never letting you be in charge of your own spare bedroom let alone the T Tower" he responds just as confidently.

Kid Flash opens his mouth to reply but then closes it with a failed sigh.

Starfire turned to hold both of Robin's hands to get his attention, "Robin! We must test Jinx to be the Teen Titan! Please! I love the pink hair she grows" she pleads with her beautiful green eyes.

Robin grins at her, "we'll see" he says sneakily and free his hands and looks at Jinx, "so Jinx, i take it you want to become a hero, if otherwise, maybe it wouldn't have been a good idea to come up here" he says.

Jinx looks at him for a moment, apparently lost for words until she feels a swift jab in her back, "yes!" she stutters, "I mean- yes, I do want to become a hero," she says, "a Teen Titan."

"But you were our enemy" Robin points out.

"I was" Jinx confirms, knowing there's no sense in lying, they were witnesses to her evil streak after all.

"And you've_ changed_" Robin comments to her, everyone in the room was silent, listening in on the conversation intently.

"I have" Jinx replies, "and I can prove it!" she adds.

Robin stops and thinks for a moment, "you will prove it" he declares after the pause, "but how is up for me and my team to decide" he looks at Starfire who nods at him. Robin walks past Kid Flash and Jinx and straight into the elevator. He was soon joined by Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg.

Just before the elevator door closed Starfire waved enthusiastically at Jinx in hope to put her worries to rest for now but to no avail, Jinx still felt the same.

"Kid Flash! They're never going to accept me! ..!" Jinx growls, turning to face the Fastest Boy Alive and poked him to emphasise each word.

"ow! ow! OW! stop that!" he slaps her hand away, "Don't be silly! Why wouldn't they-um, forgot I said that" Flash says sheepishly.

Jinx mumbles darkly under her breath and quickly walks over to the food table and stuffs a mini donut into her mouth whole,_ a jinx could be a hero, who would have guessed it?_ She thinks.

* * *

**(edited after some re-thought. just the ending though)**

**well thats it! the first chapter! so please tell me what you think! and if you have any request (like a pairing to show or a certain character) the let me know and i can try put it into the story. aswell, i don't have any idea when the next chapter will be up but i won't be toooooo long anyway... :P**


	2. The Deep Discussion

**this iz chapter 2, i don't have much to say other then i got pretty lazy on this one resulting in it being a short chapter... oh well...**

* * *

The five Teen Titans emerge from the elevator, they are standing in the roof, looking at the sun set.

"So Robin" Cyborg starts, "what's the deal? Why are we up here when the party is downstairs?"

Robin sighs, "Jinx" he says, "I'm hoping to get your opinion on the matter" Robin looks at each of his teammates individually.

"I think she deserves a chance!" Starfire says and smiles slightly, "doesn't everyone?"

"but everyone isn't a ex-villain" Beast Boy comments in a hushed tone, Starfire glares at him.

Cyborg takes a moment to think about the situation, "we could never know what Jinx is doing, from my time in the Hive Academy, I learned that she can say one thing and mean another" he says after a while, "but still, Kid Flash seems to trust her and maybe Argent and Speedy too, and she did help us get rid of the brotherhood, she even shot her own team!"

"she betrayed her own team, Robin" Raven repeats, to help intensify the importance of this point.

Robin nods, taking in what his team-mates have said, "what do you think, Beast Boy?" he turns to face the green skinned boy.

Beast Boy glanced nervously at Starfire who was still glaring at him, "umm, I think…. That we should…." he fades into thought, "test her! We should test her!" he grins, thinking he's a genius for coming up with this idea.

"yeah! I could set up the hardest test she could ever face!" Cyborg says enthusiastically.

"a test! What a magnificent idea Beast Boy!" Starfire grabs Beast Boy in a strong bear hug, Beast Boy gasps for a breath in the embrace.

"that could work" Raven comments, smiling slightly.

"so that's what we'll do, give her a test she could never have imagined" Robin confirms.

"sorry dude but if my test was tough, how hard is hers gonna be?" Beast Boy wonders.

Robin sighed, "dude. You didn't have a test" he pointed out.

Beast Boy blinks, "th-then what was that thingy I had to do ages ago!" he stutters.

Raven bursts out laughing, "ohh yeah, that.. test" she chuckles, she could clearly recall how she and Cyborg had set up a fake initiation test just to mess with Beast Boy while the green boy took it all seriously.

Robin rolls his eyes with a grin, he too remembers that 'test', "never mind that for now, Beast Boy, we have a more important matter at hand" he says and his team all become quiet, "Cyborg, you go and set up Jinx's test now. Raven and Starfire, you two can help him while me and Beast Boy break the news to Jinx" Robin announces.

The three go off in direction of the gym as Beast Boy turns to Robin grinning, "so Robin, how much do I have to beg for you to let me tell Jinx and her new boyfriend?" he asks hopefully.

Robin looks at him and grins, "none, I think you'd have way more fun announcing then I would"

* * *

**Sorry guys about such a short chapter after so long for an update but I'm just not in the mood to write the next event in the story at the moment…**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! ^^**


	3. The Test of Titans

**this iz chapter three and i am quite happy with how it turned out! ^^ i started it last night while watching the movie 'Transformers' (random? yes but that movie is one of my favs :D)**

* * *

Jinx stands alone at the centre of a huge barren room, she's taking deep breaths in attempt to keep herself together.

_No big deal, I've taking loads of tests before in the academy. Then again, those were tests to see how devious I am and this is a test to see how heroic I am. Not that it's a big difference, I mean, what do I have to worry about? _Jinx rolls her eyes at the thoughts,_who am I kidding! This is the biggest test of my life! Grrr, I can't believe I actually agreed to do this, it's so stressful!_

"READY!" Jinx jumps in surprise as Robins voice hollers through the room's speakers on the walls. Him and the rest of the observing Titans are all standing behind a window seeing into the underground training room.

"Yeah" Jinx replies as steadily as she could and salutes in the direction of the window. She tries to ignore the fact that nearly every Teen Titan is now going watching her having the most stressful test she will ever have to take.

"ok." Robin starts again, "Cyborg set this course up so it's gonna be tough. What you have to do is just-" he pauses, as if to add dramatic affect. Jinx blows a raspberry.

"-just get all the bunnies safely in the basket" Jinx's eyes open wide and her mouth gapes as a big wooden basket practically jumps out of the ground in front of her.

"… Bunnies… you have got to be kidding me" Jinx sighs.

Behind the glass in the observation room, Kid Flash and Speedy are laughing so hard they have to lean against each other for support. Most of the other Titans are there, watching and being quite amused.

"bunnies!" Speedy splutters, "poor things are drop 'droppings' all over the place! Haha!"

Kid Flash laughs, "poor Jinxy, the cute bunnies are going to ruin her concentration!"

Speedy suddenly stops, "…and you figure that because _you _always ruin _her_ concentration, right?" he raises an eyebrow at Flash.

The red head grins, "my point exactly" he says and looks around at the rest of the people watching Jinx's test, "hey… where's Beast Boy?"

Behind the controls, Raven and Cyborg exchange glances and high-five each other.

Back in the arena, Jinx did a little stretch and wiggled her fingers, "can we start now?" she says impatiently.

She doesn't even get a reply, all Jinx hears is some sort of rumble from underground. And then, suddenly, all sorts of obstacles jump out of the ground, rings of fire, moving pillars, spinning razors and sharp arrows only waiting for a trigger.

Jinx blinks as ten small rabbits land on the ground from the ceiling in different spots around the room, _oh crud…_ she thinks bitterly.

_...17 minutes later…_

Jinx stands on top of the basket, she was crouching over her new collection of recently tamed bunnies. Her clothes were burnt and torn, her hair hung loose and she had lost one of her boots somewhere but couldn't remember where.

And yet, she grins, _this is a lot more fun then I thought it would be_, she thinks and looks underneath her to quickly count the terrified bunnies, _nine.. And the fun continues.._

"c'mon lil bunny, where are ya?" Jinx calls out quietly, looking around her for the last bunny and she spots it in front of the observation window, the tenth little rabbit was held captive in what appeared to be a solid hard ice chamber.

Jinx runs over to the bunny and sees how frantic it looks through the clear cage, but that isn't the reason she's laughing so hard.

The tenth bunny is green, and also very angry.

Inside the observation room, everyone is laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

"Raven…you…evil…genius! Haha!" Cyborg stutters between laughs.

Raven grins evilly in reply. Starfire giggles in amusement. The three little kids that suck near Raven look out the window, "aw look at the cute bunnies Melvin!"

Kid Flash looks out of the window, still chuckling and make's eye contact with the seriously amused Jinx and starts laughing even more.

Jinx takes a deep breath and decides that the funny moment is over and it's time to rescue the odd bunny.

She steps back, eyes and hands glowing and start lashing out at the icy chamber which as much power as she can until smoke erupts and she couldn't see what was happening and forces herself to stop encase she harms the poor bunny.

The smoke clears to review the bunny to be huddled into a little furry ball as far back in the chamber as possible.

Jinx frowns and leans forward to tab the glossy chamber, "well it isn't ice, glass or plastic" she confirms, "time to go all out" she sighs, _it's the only way.._

She steps back again, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Without any sign, Jinx's hands start to glow with a bright pink power, getting stronger and stronger by each second.

Kid Flash gasps and presses against the window, "Robin! Stop this now! You can't let her attack! She'll only hurt herself and Beast Boy!" he protests, turning to the leader of the Titans who does not respond but merely continues to watch Jinx with interest.

Suddenly, Jinx's eyes jump open and she make a battle cry before thrusting her hands at the strange chamber.

Beast Boy shrieks helplessly from inside in fear for his welfare. All he can see in his bunny form was a strong and very bright pink light.

But that was it.

A pink light. That is all that is happening.

Jinx dropped her hands in exhaustion, "I-I… can't.." she says in a tired slur and collapses.

Before the unconscious Jinx can hit the ground, she's caught by Kid Flash who appears beside her in his signature lightning speed. He holds her close to him and stands up carrying her bridal style.

"we'll leave it a that" Robin announces through the speakers, Kid Flash could sense some reluctance in his voice, "now lets, uh, get Beast Boy out of there before he has a teeny tiny heart attack" he snickers.

Kid Flash can even hear Cyborg's booming laughter through the huge window.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary" Flash says, whether anyone in the observation room could hear him or not, the red head and Jinx disappear into a sweeping blur.

* * *

**well, this chapter is definitely longer then the last one. i quite like how it turned out, twas amusing to write :P**

**review please ^^**


	4. Chatting Leading to Punching

**this chapter is kinda short but oh well... ^^ though if you find any mistakes in the writing of the chapter, please tell me cuz i'm too tired to do a check over at the moment :P**

**

* * *

**

Jinx slowly stirs in consciousness, "..bunnies.." she murmurs, perhaps in a moan.

Kid Flash instantly reaches out to stroke her cheek, "Raven and Cyborg were very devious" he comments with a grin.

At this, Jinx's eyes flew open. She realises that she's lying on a flat and not that comfortable bed in the very white infirmary.

"did I pass?" she suddenly ask, bringing herself up to sit straight.

Kid Flash takes his hand back and grins at her as he sat at her right side of the bed, "would you get angry if I said 'no'?"

Jinx feels her heart plummeting, "you know I would be" she answers darkly.

"thought so," Kid Flash says, Jinx could sense some sort of slyness in his tone of voice, "but what would you say if I actually have no idea?"

Jinx turns to glare at him, "I would say that you are the worst boyfr-" she blinks and suddenly cuts herself off mid-sentence, "umm.." she stutters with a bright blush and looks down at her lap.

Kid Flash wiped all expression of mockery from his face and stares at Jinx, "boyfriend?" he repeats the word that Jinx didn't finish.

Jinx looks up at him, the make eye contact for several moments before Jinx's glowing hand shot up, pointing straight at Kid Flash, "OUT!" she bellows.

Kid Flash blinks in surprise and dashes away in a blink of an eye but before the room went silent again, Jinx can swear she felt a little pressure on her right cheek, like a really light kiss.

Jinx sighs and slams her head back into the pillow, maybe if I sleep, the dream will come true, she thinks hopefully as her eyes slowly close just before they shot open again in bewilderment, "my gosh, they're turning me into a hopeful little priss!" she moans out loud and quickly falls asleep.

…_Outside the Infirmary…_

Kid Flash is grinning at himself, _oh man, Jinx seriously is something… something vicious, something beautiful, something irritating.._

"Hey!" a booming voice greets Flash with a hard slap on the back, "look at you, standing guard for your damsel in distress huh?" Cyborg grins.

Kid Flash smirks, "something like that, although I thinks she thinks that I give her the distress"

"and yet she'll be your damsel forever" Robin comments as he approaches the two in the hallway.

Flash blinks, "uhh I have no idea what you talking about" he answers quickly, unaware of his cheeks becoming a slight red.

"riiiiiight" Cyborg looks at Robin sideways and winks at him.

"hehe" Robin chuckles then gets a bit more serious and looks a Kid Flash, "I came to tell you how Jinx did"

Kid Flash frowns, "then shouldn't you be telling this to Jinx? Not me?"

"well we decided that it would be more amusing for you to pass on the message" Cyborg states, still grinning.

Kid Flash rolls his eyes but finds himself grinning, too, at the idea.

"_anyway_, Jinx past the test" Robin announces.

Kid Flash trusts his hands in the air, "yes!" he cheers.

"but I can't make her a titan just yet, Flash" Robin adds hastily.

Kid Flash immediately stops cheering and turns to glare at Robin, "what! Why?" he demands.

Robin sighs, "the next mission needing to be dealt with here in Jump City is hers, if she does well…" he drifts off.

"…she'll become a Titan" Cyborg finishes.

"and if Jinx doesn't?" Kid Flash couldn't help asking.

"then we'll have no choice but to send her to jail so she can serve time for all the criminal acts she did when she was a villain" Robin tells him.

Kid Flash folds his arms for a moment and then shrugs and smirks, "I guess that's only fair" he says, "thanks Robin, for giving her a second chance"

Robin lifts he hands and locks them behind his head, "no problem, Kid" he grins, "I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't realise how important Jinx is to you" he adds slyly.

Kid Flash was nodding absentmindedly and took a minute to realise what he was nodding to, he suddenly chokes up a cough, "w-what?" he stutters.

"ah no Robin," Cyborg objects, "Flash is _very _serious about his love life" he said the word 'very' slowly.

Kid Flash frowns and in the blink of an eye, Cyborg found his head throbbing from an attack he didn't see.

"hey!" Cyborg says in a sort of moan but Kid Flash was already a blur of red and white zooming down the hallway.

Robin laughs, "let him be, Cyborg, I can tell he's more excited then he should be about his girlfriend"

Cyborg chuckles, "well speaking of girlfriends, Starfire seems-OW! _ROBIN! _GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**as i said, this chapter is kinda short but i didn't feel like putting the next event in it, WHICH i recently discovered what it's going to be happening and ties perfectly into the tv series... and now im sure you teen titan fans have guessed but if you haven't... MWAHAHAH! you'll just have to wait! teehee..**

**p.s. reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Released For Fun

**next chapter! yay! well i'd say i finished this chapter about an hour ago. i remeber i had about 200 or 300 words written but i did it all wrong and had to start the chapter from scratch again, oh well, i think it turned out far better! (and this chapter is much longer then the last one :P)**

* * *

All of the Teen Titans are lounging in the main room of the T Tower, everyone but Jinx who is still in the infirmary.

Kid Flash, Argent and Speedy are exchanging stories in how they were captured by the Brotherhood of Evil, or in Flash's case, nearly captured. Currently Speedy and Argent are ganging up on Flash since he's refusing to share what happened when Jinx tried to take him.

"come on Flash, I thought we were pals!" Speedy whines, he tries to sound upset but ends up grinning anyway.

"yeah, we're a team" Argent comments in her English accent and then glanced at Speedy, "well, kinda"

Kid Flash chuckles and leans against the kitchen cupboard, "then you guys should perfectly understand that I'm telling you two squat" he snickers.

Speedy scowls at him, "dude, that's no fun" he moans and opens his mouth to say something more but Kid Flash cuts him off

"hold that thought!" he says quickly just as the door into the room starts to slid open and he ran off to be the first one to greet Jinx upon her release with a full on kiss.

Jinx was caught off guard by Flash, she was thinking about bunnies at the time, but she finds herself returning the kiss until she jumps back as she realises that they're not at all alone.

"well someone certainly missed me" Jinx comments with a smirk.

"who wouldn't? your devilish charm was severely missed" Kid Flash replies, noticing that Jinx is in a rather good mood.

"aw, I just hate to break up this lovey dovey moment buuuuuut…" Speedy says as him and Argent come up to them.

"buuuuuut we are in desperate need of a good story" Argent finishes, "perhaps you, Jinx, have a story you can 'amuse' us in?" she says 'amuse' with a hint of slyness.

"yeah.. maybe, I dunno, something that happened _just_ before you switched to the good side?" Speedy hints with a grin.

Jinx, that had been confused up until that moment, has now caught on to what the two are going on about, "ohhh, you want to hear _that _story huh?"

"just a smidge, love" Argent holds her forefinger and thumb near each other, meaning 'small'.

Jinx's eyes sparkle in mischief, she's already thinking up some big fake story to tell for her amusement but Kid Flash knows her more then she realises so when she opens her mouth to talk, the next second she finds a firm hand covering it.

"mmhmfmhm!" Jinx muffles under Kid Flash restrain.

Kid Flash grins, "um, lets not share _that _story Jinx" he warns, not referring to the real story, but the fake one she is dead set on telling Argent and Speedy.

Just at the same moment, the whole room starts to flash red and this weird roaring 'beep' sounds at the same time that the red light are on.

Jinx's eye open wider as she realises what this means, her and Kid Flash turn together (since Flash is still holding her with his hand over her mouth) to face the big window that is now showing an image of the city's main bank with police cars surrounding it.

"Jinx!" Robin yells from standing directly in front of the screen to the back of the room.

Kid Flash hastily pushes Jinx away from him and towards the screen, "good luck, Jinx" he calls after her, knowing that _that_ exact pun is one of her least likeable.

Jinx holds her chin up defiantly, trying to look as confident as possible, "you called?" she says with a smirk as she meets Robin.

Robin smirks in return, "yeah and you came. Rather tame for and ex-villain" he comments jokingly.

Cyborg chuckles somewhere from behind them.

Jinx folds her arms across her chest, knowing she can't insult Robin the way she used to. "who is it?" she asks as her eyes look up at the big screen.

"the doctor light?" Starfire says as the said villain appears on the screen for the first time.

"what! How come she gets the easy one!" Beast Boy moans sulking in an armchair nearby, still not over how he was tricked into being part of Jinx's 'stupid' test.

"doesn't matter" Robin shrugs, "he's the first villain to attack and, as promised, the victim of Jinx's new authority" he says.

"no wonder _he's_ the first, he's so pitiful that The Brotherhood of Evil didn't even want him" Raven says from standing beside Starfire, and she's right.

"enough chat. Please Robin, can I just go kick his butt now?" Jinx turns to the Titans Leader impatiently, she just wants this to be over and done with as soon as possible.

"alright alright," Robin nods and turns to face all of the other Titans in the room, "everyone else is, of course, invited to 'assist'"

As the other Titans cheer in excitement at this, Jinx face-palms, _just swell, now I have the best audience that wont make me even more nervous AT ALL._ she thinks bitterly just as Kid Flash appears beside her.

"looks like I get to see the action first hand, huh?" he comments, smiling.

"you better stay quiet if you don't want to see any 'first hand action' right now" Jinx threatens.

…_Outside the City Bank…_

It is an amazing sight for all who have gathered around the bank as they see, one by one, every Titan out there stand on the building across the street. But as Dr. Light sees them, he feels fear even though the last time a villain saw all of the Titans together resulted in the Brotherhood's headquarters being blown to pieces.

"look, he's already freaking out" Raven comments smugly as she levitates near her team while they crouch on the very to of the building.

Beast Boy snickers in excitement, "this is gonna be sweet!"

Robin grins and takes out one of his boomerangs, "TITANS GO!" he yells in order and in a flurry, every Titan leaps from the building and jump into a circle surrounding Dr. Light.

Dr. Light turns frantically as every possible escape is blocked by an individual Titan, leaving him whimpering in fear and clutching his bag stuffed with money tightly.

Robin takes a step further into the circle with his arms folded across his chest in confidence, "give us the bag, Doc" he says and holds out a hand.

Dr. Light gulped, "um… no?" he says weakly, glancing around but no new escape can be seen.

Robin takes back his hand, "Jinx" he says simply and steps back in line with the Titans.

Dr. Light smiles,_ Jinx is a villain! Ha-ha! She'll help.. me… _his thoughts drift off as a figure moves closer inside the circle on his left, the shock on Dr. Lights face can be seen by everyone as he realises that it's Jinx.

"c'mon Doc, give up the bag like a good idiotic boy" Jinx says in a tone as if she's talking an infant. This, of course, is insulting to Dr. Light.

"never, traitor!" the doctor replies in a voice with fake maturity.

Jinx face slowly turns from a smirk to a frown, she can hear Kid Flash commenting behind her "now he's gonna get it."

Her two hands start to glow a powerful pink as Jinx takes a big step closer to Dr. Light.

Dr. Light yelps in fright (which sounded awful girlish) and throws the bag at Jinx's feet as fast as he could, "take it take it take it!" he says shakily and runs in the opposite direction only to find himself facing what looks to be a huge teddy bear that's holding hands with three little kids.

The Bear gives the villain a toothy grin and Dr. Light falls backwards as he faints from shock.

Jinx bends down and picks up the bag, she pauses for a moment as she stares at it.

"do you remember how you fought for stuff like this and I stopped you?" Kid Flash says as he appears to stand beside Jinx.

"yeah" Jinx murmurs.

"so what are you going to do with it now?" Flash asks suddenly.

"give it to Robin, I don't need this stuff anymore. I don't want it either" she admits and turns to head over to Robin to only find him already standing there, eavesdropping with a smirk.

Robin laughs, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but.." he drifts off as Starfire flies over to them and suddenly embrace Jinx in a bear hug, making Jinx drop the bag of money.

"welcome my new friend!" Starfire cheers in excitement, shaking Jinx as she hugged her, "you are Titan now!"

Jinx blinks and gasps, "really?" she says in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

Beast sulks up to them, "I don't think it's fair! All she had to do is walk and do that glowy thing!" he whines at Robin but Jinx can watch them over Starfire's shoulder, "too easy if you ask me" he states and crosses his arms.

Starfire puts Jinx down and they both turn to face Beast Boy.

"I could show you what I was going to do if you want?" Jinx offers slyly and takes a step towards Beast Boy with her hands glowing by her sides.

Beast Boy's eyes open wider, "um, no, its all good. You're a Titan now! Yayyy!" he says in a hurry, putting on a cheerful tone.

They all laugh and Robin picks up the bag of money and walks off to hand it to a nearby officer.

"that was some performance!" the police officer comments with a grin as he takes the bag from Robin.

"it what we do" Robin shrugs but grins too.

"but-" the officer turns a bit more worrisome, "-but I thought I saw that thief, Jinx, fighting that mad man. What is she doing _here_?" he asks.

"oh, well, um, she's a Titan now" Robin says, trying not to laugh at the officers shocked expression, "I better get going now too" he adds and walks off back into the group of Titans who were all relaying how amazing everything that just happened was.

The officer turned to it's partner slouching in the chair, "a villain that changed sides? I guess pigs _can _fly" he says jokingly.

The other officer laughed, "sure with that Beast Boy around, I'd say that'd be true!"

* * *

**this chapter is mostly in sync with the last episode of Teen Titans although i did have to make my own tweeks here and there so tell me what you think please! ^-^**


	6. Bonne Voyage

**Ok readers, I guess I should point out that all the chapters before this one is considered as 'part one' of 'A Jinxed Hero?' and from here on in is 'part two' until further notice. (although, technically, the prequel to this story, 'To Understand?' would really be part one, and maybe two, but never mind that!)**

**i also want to make a shout-out to '**That So Kayla**' for being an awesome reader and lovely feedback and giving me the motivation to get off my lazy ass and write the next chapter to my story already :P**

**(btw- this is the longest chapter in this story since so bare with because its a bit scattered...)**

**

* * *

**

A week has passed since Jinx became a Titan. All the visiting Titans have returned home apart from Argent, Jericho, Hot Spot, Kid Flash and Jinx.

The reason that Argent and Jericho haven't left yet is because they are patiently waiting for the next 'first class' escort back to Europe.

No one completely understands why Jericho has stuck around but it's presumed that he is just taking his time finding his way home.

Hot Spot has stuck around to make it up to Robin since he was the first Titan to fall to the Brotherhood.

Jinx has stayed on to further prepare herself, under the watchful eye of Robin, to her new life as a hero.

And, of course, Kid Flash stayed because of Jinx.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Hot Spot are currently playing a frantic three-way cyber battle of some sort of assassin game on the big TV screen in the main room.

Starfire is making a green who-knows-what in the kitchen as Robin watches her.

Raven is floating on the other side of the room, testing her patience with meditating in the noisy environment as Jericho strings a few notes on his guitar as if to help her or just amuse himself.

And then the door slides open and in zooms a blur of red and yellow with a girl clinging to his back, they're both grinning devious as Jinx holds out some sort of notebook so they can both read.

Argent flies into the room seconds after, "give that back!" she says frantically and lunges towards the two.

Jericho opens one eyes to look at them and then close it as if he decided it's pointless to intrude.

Jinx laugh, "go, go, go!" she chants and Kid Flash chuckles before running away from Argents reach.

"'_dear diary, how I miss the old cup of tea with milk straight from Belle'"_ Kid Flash quotes after a quick look at the notebook, "I presume Belle is a cow?"

"or she could be a goat?" Jinx suggests to him slyly, "or could it be a he?"

Argent scowls at them, "says mister and misses 'should-never-be-together-for-such-evil-antics!" and she lunges at them again but Kid Flash has already ran to the other side of the room.

"although I enjoy the occasional stroll around the city, I miss English accent flirting'! haha!" Jinx laughs.

"ooh la la!" Kid Flash mocks and pauses as if to think for a sec, "so Jinx, what you enjoy my flirts more if I used an accent?" he glances up at her with a grin.

Jinx freezes and blushes and instantly jumps off his back, "that's stupid" she says sternly and crosses her arms.

Kid Flash, Argent, Starfire and Robin all laugh at her usual stubbornness.

Jinx's eyes narrow at them but says no more.

Argent is the first to stop laughing and turns to Kid Flash, she holds out her hand expectantly and in a matter of mini-seconds, her diary is back in her possession.

Starfire spins around and picks up her bowl from cooking and looks back at them, "anyone want some?" she offers hopefully as she holds up the bowl which is full with her signature green goo.

They all make a frightened gulp, "um, maybe later, Star, I ,uh, just ate" Robin says in a hurry, hiding his nervousness.

"and I have a headache!" Argent says and clutches her head, "ow, ooh, my gosh it hurts, ow" she 'moans' in her cute English accent and power walks out of the room.

Jinx's eyes open wide as she struggles to think up an excuse and just as she open her mouth, Jinx finds herself being carried on Kid Flash's back once again.

"sorry, Starfire, but we have other plans" he winks at Robin and Starfire and before Jinx could protest, they were already outside and still moving.

Jinx struggles to find her breath but once Kid Flash slows down, "I-I thought I t-told you" she says shakily, feeling slightly dizzy from the rush, "less, _always _less then a hundred miles per hour"

Kid Flash chuckles at her and slowly (well, as slow as he can) comes to a stop, "it is your fault, you know" he says, turning his head so he can look at her.

"why?" Jinx asks in a mumble, still dizzy as she makes eye contact with him.

"because you always seem to get me over-excited" he smirks.

Jinx rolls her eyes and looks around to only see a pretty beach, "where are we anyway?" she asks and taps her fingers on Flash's shoulder absentmindedly.

"I have no clue" he shrugs and sets of again in another mad dash as Jinx holds onto him for her life.

"can we go home?" Jinx asks in defeat and leans her head against his and closes her eyes.

Kid Flash opens his mouth to say something amusing but when he glances back and sees how peaceful Jinx looks, he changes direction without another word.

…_back in the T Tower…_

All the remaining Titans are sitting on the long couch in the main room, all but Robin who is pacing in front of them.

"okay, Titans" the leader starts, "Cyborg finished building the second T Jet last night"

"why do we need a second one anyway?" Beast Boy wonders aloud as he slouches comfortably on the couch.

"because _we _need to stay here" Raven says, indicating the team of Titans she is a member of.

"and _they _need to go home" Cyborg finishes and gestures towards Argent, Hot Spot, Jericho, Kid Flash and Jinx who are sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"that's right" Robin nods, "there are other places that could use your protection" he says to the Titans that aren't a part of his team, "that why, for now, your all going on a nice vacation in Europe" he grins.

Starfire gasps and claps in excitement, "ooh! Vacation!"

Kid Flash puts his hands behind his head, "doesn't sound like a 'vacation' to me" he comments with a smirk.

"yeah, sounds like your trying to get rid of us and protect a continent at the same time" Hot Spot says with his eyebrows raised.

"hitting two birds with one stone" Argent chuckles softly in her English accent.

…in the Garage…

"now you press on this to fire her up, this to give some gas, this to up and this to go down" Cyborg explains in a flurry to the five Titans observing behind him with fake interest, "and what ever you do, do not, I repeat, do not press the red button" he warns them sternly.

Somewhere on the other side of the room, you can hear Beast Boy laughing and Cyborg scowls under his breath.

"ok, ok, I think we've heard enough of these instructions already" Jinx says impatiently.

"yeah, you'd think after the fourth time he'd think we'd have it memorised" Argent side-comments into Jericho's ear.

Jericho smiles in return but, of course, says nothing.

"fine, but when you guys crash.." Cyborg shrugs and walks off in mumble.

Robin walks up to the five Titans, giving Cyborg a pat on the back on the way, "well, I think that its time you guys should head on your way" he says, knowing there's nothing else to be done.

Suddenly, Jinx finds herself tackled by Starfire in a tight hug, "oh my new friend! Must we speak goodbye!" she sobs before noticing Argent standing beside them and pulling her into the hug as well.

Jinx laughs, "bye Star" she says rather sadly, although she only began to know Starfire as a friend recently, she's gonna miss the random moments of alien joy that always seem to occur when Starfire is around.

Starfire floated away and sniffled loudly, "goodbye" she says weakly.

Then Raven and Beast Boy walk up to them, with Cyborg lagging behind.

"Good luck" Raven murmurs, not knowing what else to say, "try not to die too early" she smirks.

Cyborg makes a muffled whimper, worrying about the fate of his latest creation.

Beast Boy laughs and jumps to stand in between Argent and Jinx, throwing his arms around them, "and ladies, if your ever in need of a better hero or maybe a shoulder to cry on, well, you have my number" he winks at them slyly with his pathetic flirting.

Argent forces a friendly smile and tries to wiggle out of Beast Boys grasp.

Jinx meanwhile didn't agree with Beast Boy's method of communication, and with eyes flashing pink for only a second, Beast Boy leaps away from the two girls with a painful yelp.

"OW! Something jus-just shocked me!" he blinks, rubbing his butt, indicating that that was where it most hurt.

"ooh, what bad luck" Jinx snickers and rolls her eyes.

Robin grins at the situation, "alright, enough goofing around, lets get you guys into this thing" he says.

Argent salutes in reply before flying up to the jet and levitating over it, "now, which station has the nicest view?" she wonders aloud. On the jet, there were five separate stations at each part of the jet, one for each Titan the jet could carry. In the end, Argent jumps into the left wing station and claim it as her own.

Hot Spot laughs and jumps onto the jet, happily taking a seat in the very front station as Jericho quietly chooses the rear station, enjoying how comfortable the seat is and how there's enough space to play the guitar.

Kid Flash turns to Jinx with a grin, he gestures to the jet, "ladies first?" he offers.

Jinx narrows her eyes at him but as she starts to move towards the ship, Robin and Cyborg stand in her way, "um, may I help you?" she questions in confusion.

Robin glances at Cyborg before speaking, "we think you should take centre station" he states.

Jinx raises her eyebrows, bewildered at why they would pick her of all people to take the main control over the jet.

"its only because you've had most experience with this kind of machinery" Cyborg explains and Jinx nods quickly, _now_ it makes sense.

"surprise, surprise, she gets all the cool stuff" Kid Flash comments jokingly.

Jinx turns to him with a sparkle in her eye, "is that jealousy I hear?" she teases.

Kid Flash shrugs and picks Jinx up bridal style, she finds herself being placed into the centre station of the jet and Kid Flash in the compartment to her right grinning and giving her a salute as the glass covers of each station start to close

Jinx jumps in fright as she hears Cyborg loud clear voice speaking into her ear from the device placed in her left ear.

"any questions before you launch?" Cyborg asks, no question that he was the most nervous person in the room.

"well" Jinx starts, "what happens if the fuel runs out halfway across the Atlantic And the floating extension rafts break and all cargo is dropped, including life jackets, to get rid of access weight and Hotspot is melting the-"

"hey! Don't include me in this!" Hotspot complains through his own communication device into Jinx's.

Jinx laughs and stops talking. "now, you all have to put your communicator into the dock on you steering wheel.

Each Titan did so, noticing how their own station adjusts itself to each Titans individual power. For example: Hotspot's station changed to a different temperature that made it possible for him to change into fire mode without difficulty.

"can we go now?" Kid Flash asks Cyborg impatiently but everyone could here him.

Cyborg sighs in frustration, "fine, go then"

Jinx instantly presses the big green button to her, firing up the engines that it took her ears a minute to adjust to the powerful purr she is in full control of.

"BYE!" Starfire yells and waves energetically as she stands with her team near the control room where Cyborg is trying not show any visible worry.

Beast Boy grins and quickly turns into a fearsome lion and roars at them, as if to give them an even 'cooler' goodbye. Raven smiles but does nothing.

Robin takes out his communicator and presses a button, "don't crash" he says simply for his goodbye.

"aye aye Robin" Jinx replies and turns the jet around to face the passageway leading outside. Just as Jinx is about to press on the pedal to send them off, she hears a voice interrupting her.

"you can go yet, Jinx!" Kid Flash complains, looking at her with a grin from his station, "you have to say the 'magic words'!"

"what 'magic words'?"

"oh you know what he means" Argent says.

Jinx sighs and bangs her head on the steering wheel, she was praying that they would forget.

"fine, we'll have it your way" she gives in and takes a breath, "TITANS! GO!"

* * *

**well there you, you'll have to forgive the messiness of the chapter, a LOT had to go in for the rest of the story to make any sense ^^**


	7. The Journey

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY READERS! time (nearly a years worth!) totally got away from me... but hey! heres the latest chapter! and just before we land into 2012!**

**i must admit that i did have a few troubles with writing this, hopefully my writing style has improved (after nearly a year) and if you happen to find any spelling mistakes, TELL ME, and i will not drink tea (my fav cant-live-without drink) for a day... a noble sacrifice, i know :'( but hey! no sacrifice no victory! (10 points to where that motto came from! :D )**

* * *

"are we there yet?" Kid Flash whines from his station, slouching in his seat. His free hand was gliding across the panel of buttons in front of him.

"no" Jinx mumbles sternly, "can't you see that there still water around us?" she states the obvious, sitting up straight and turning to glare at the Fastest Boy Alive across the jet.

Kid Flash blew a raspberry and mumbles under his breath, something about how he would be there in a second flat. He uses his already raised hand to press a button in front if him, resulting in his station's glass dome to open just wide enough for him to shoot outside, into the fresh air, and disappear.

"FLASH!" Jinx yelps in fright, she jumps to scramble up to the glass enclosing her station just as Kid Flash disappears from the edge of the jet.

"you called?" Kid Flash asks innocently as he leans on the opposite side of the glass of Jinx's station.

Jinx whips her head around to glare at him so fast she feels a slight crick, "how are you not blown away?" she mutters, massaging her pained neck.

"ahh, you can't get rid of me that easily" he tells her.

Argent's giggle could be heard along with Hotspots chuckle.

"poor Jinx, her heart races in good and bad ways when Kid is around" Argent comments.

Jinx rolls her eyes and turns back to slouch in her seat again, now ignoring the irritation in her neck as well as Flash.

"how's the view from there Kid?" Hotspot asked.

"not bad" Kid Flash admits, referring slyly to Jinx but she ignores him. He pouts at her, "how about I massage your neck?" he offers sympathetically.

"can you tell how far we are from Argents home?" Jinx asks bluntly, trying to distract herself from blushing and adverts Kid Flash's gaze. The ship had been pre-programmed to bring them directly to Argents cottage near a river in England but all patience for the trip was wearing thin with Jinx.

Kid Flash sighs and becomes a blur of red and yellow as he dashes to scout ahead, only to return three seconds later, "half hour or so" he says coolly, leaning to lie against the front of the glass of Jinx's station, much to her displeasure.

Outside you can see the green fields of Ireland as the flew over the country.

…_35 minutes later…_

"need a hand, love?" Argent offers her hand to Hotspot who was having trouble getting out of his station since he constantly lighting up in flames with his excitement.

"yeah, thanks" Hotspot admits defeat and accepts her help and gets out safely and lands on the lush grass below and they go to join Jericho and Kid Flash.

"so, where to now?" Flash wonders aloud.

Jericho is beside him as they stand beside the Jet looking out into a deserted looking meadow with only a long stripe of flat grass as a suitable landing area for an air machine. Jericho shrugs in reply.

Jinx looks into the distance from the high ground with standing on the Jet. She jumps down from the jet and lands on Kid Flash's back as if on a piggy-back ride.

"onward march, donkey!" Jinx says, sounding unusually formal as she points her hand forward.

Kid Flash laughs and holds her legs so she won't fall off, "do you know where we have to go? Or where we _are _for that matter?"

Jinx half-grins and winks at Argent, "I have an idea"

Kid Flash shrugs, "good enough for me" he says and marches on with Jinx, "c'mon guys! Lets go!"

Hot Spot and Jericho exchange looks, Argent laughs and doesn't hesitate to follow the pair and with that, Hot Spot and Jericho came to walk behind them too.

The five titans were walking (apart from Jinx) for about two minutes when they find themselves looking at the cutest little country cottage. It was painted white, had a perfect thatched roof, two small windows, a small door and a miniature lawn in front of it. As 'country' as a cottage could come.

Kid Flash makes a face as Jinx slides off him, "not very modern is it?" he comments.

"oh you haven't seen anything yet my dear" Argent giggles and walks confidently up to the door, unlocks it with a strange looking key and opens it, "after you" she offers in general to the other Titans.

Kid Flash and Jinx exchange looks but before they can get any further, Jericho shoots past them and goes inside, Hotspot follows him into the cottage, giving Argent a confident wink on the way.

Jinx slowly slides off Kid Flash's back and walks inside, Flash followed closely in her wake as Argent comes in last, feeling excited.

Once inside, the five titans find themselves in a small square room.

"is it not a tad too small?" Kid Flash mock as he presses against Jinx in the cramped space.

Argent grins, "excuse me!" she says and makes her way to the front of the group beside Jericho.

Jericho stares at her and then gestures to a keypad and a strange sort of touch screen in front of them.

Argent nods and punches in a string of digits and presses her hand to the touch screen. As her hand I scanned she turns to the others, "you need a password to get in and then your hand has to be scanned. Once the cameras memorise our appearance, once they see us coming they'll open the doors so this is just a precaution for now. I hope you don't mind"

Jinx raises her eyebrows, "not at all" she says graciously, intimidated with the security system and thinks back how her and the HIVE Five had no problem with security when they broke into the T Tower.

Jinx shakes the memory away. _That was old Jinx_, she reminded herself, _that was when I met Flash… _she remembers with a jolt.

The big iron door sounds out an approving beep and slides it's door open, allowing the titans to enter the base.

As they file into the room, their jaws drop in amazement apart from Argent as she grins proudly at her handiwork.

The interior of the cottage is what would be completely unexpected to normal humans, but even the superheroes (by their standards) are caught by surprise. They were in the common room, a very spacious room with dark walls and the only window being long and thin at the far end of the room. On both right and left walls there was a door leading to a different wing of the base. One leading to the gym, garage, training room, storage, etc. and the other leading to all the bedrooms. In a layout extremely similar to the 'T' Tower, the kitchen was part of the common room at the end of the room with a huge dining table between it and the dark green couch in the centre of the room.

Kid Flash turns around to see the biggest TV screen in his life, or could it be even called that since it only looked like a very glossy wall with a digital 'T' showing on it.

"oh… wow" Jinx murmurs as she looks around. She had briefly adjusted to living in extremely high-tech and modern buildings from her times with the Hive Five and back in the original T Tower, but this one felt even newer.

Argent grins, "I had helped finding this place," she says "perfect isn't, huh?"

"perfect? Man, I am NEVER gonna leave!" Hotspot exclaims and walked into the kitchen, "and omigod… look at the size of that fridge!" he stands and stares up at the giant fridge before him, knowing it would be impossible for him to reach the top. He starts to drool a little at the thought of _all _the food that could be held in it.

Kid Flash suddenly jumps in front of Hotspot and opens the fridge door, "aw man, its empty" he announces in moan.

Argent, Jinx and Jericho give a chuckle at the boys hungry expression. Jericho held his clasped hands up to his tilted head in a way to show Argent and Jinx that he was going to go for a nap and headed off towards the corridor.

Jinx continued to look around the room until a thought occurs to her, "um.. Shouldn't we pick out our rooms?"

Suddenly, there is a _dead _silence of which everyone glanced at each other.

Jinx looks at Kid Flash. He notices her and gives her a smirk. That was the only warning Jinx had before he becomes a selfish blur of motion. _Oh no you don't! _she thinks in a millisecond and shoots bad luck at him and sees Flash fall over thanks to an invisible tangle of shoelaces.

"haha!" Jinx laughs victoriously as she bounds toward the door only to be pushed out of the way onto the couch and tumbles over it onto the floor.

Argent runs for the door and as she passes Jinx (who's face down on the ground) she hears some sort of grumbling noise. As Argent runs into the corridor she hears a door slam. _Does that mean two rooms gone..?_ she concludes unsurely.

Jinx making another cry from behind in the common room informed Argent that her and Kid Flash must be battling again.

Argent ran passed the bathroom and the stairs until she reached the main part of the corridor and runs into the nearest room to the left, she had already taking a liking to the room during the designing of the building, only to find Hotspot standing in the centre of it.

"whoops" she says simply, crestfallen that the room has already be claimed.

Hotspot smiles at her, "you want this room, don't you?"

"ohh heavens no, love, I just ran in here to hide from the rabbits with rabies" Argent shrugs sarcastically.

Hotspot raises an eyebrow at her, "you can have the room, _love, _I'm just after realising that it isn't to my taste"

"how so?" Argent cocked her head, the room was perfection to her.

"well to be honest, I doesn't have a big enough window." he replies sheepishly, "I like having a big window to open to, ya know, let out any, uh, heat" he is blushing now.

Argent smiles, "oh, well we can't have that now, can we?"

Hotspot opens his mouth to reply only to interrupted by loud yelling the hallway.

"JINX! I'm going to kill you!" Kid Flash yells, sounding irritated.

"stay away from me, sewer boy!" Jinx yells back followed by the slam of a door and then another.

Hotspot laughs, "well I think that leaves one room left for moi" he salutes to Argent and leaves the room to find his own.

Argent smiles to herself and then walks over to the window and gazes at flatland view as the sun sets for the first day of the European Teen Titans.

_Even though the other four don't know it._

* * *

**well? have i done guuuuuuuuuuuuuuud? look out for the next chapter cuz this story can go anywhere! henceforth, i have no idea when i'll post the next one...**

**please review because I WILL REPLY! no one goes unnoticed :D**

**(p.s.: i hope EVERYONE had an awesome christmas and i wish you all a happy new year!)**


	8. Coming Together

**HIIII EVERYONE! guess whos back with a bang and i am SO determined to finish this story this summer! yahoo! :D**

**its been far too long since i have updated this story but really, i must give all the credit to Midnightbat ( u/3820185/midnightbat), if it wasn't for her and her amazing support, so this chapter is completely diticated to her. THANKEES MIDNIGHT!**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Jinx was disturbed from her deep sleep by someone entering her room, she opens one eye to peek at the clock beside her which tells her that it's 5.15am. A time of day that Jinx certainly hates to be disturbed at.

Normally (not that the situation happened to her frequently), she would pretend she was still asleep and then in an instant; shoot the trespasser with a bolt, but this time her instincts tell her to refrain from those violent urges.

Next thing she knows the stranger jumps on top of her. "oof!" Jinx yelps at the impact and then quickly turns to the trespasser lying on top of her.

Kid Flash grins down at her, happy that he has her trapped by simply lying on top of her.

Jinx stuffs her head back into her pillow, "Flash… its 5am!" she moans into the pillow, to tries to kick him off her but is too sleepy to put much force into her legs.

Flash runs a finger through her free hair, "I was bored and wanted to see you" he shrugs as if it is the most rational thing in the world.

Jinx attempts to sit up but Kid Flash's weight held her down, she shifts her body under the blanket so that he falls to lie beside her. She then sits up, propped against her elbow facing him "well, you've seen me so could you go away now, please?"

Kid Flash smiles at her, "ahh but that doesn't satisfy my boredom, now does it?" he informs her, expecting to be snapped at but Jinx merely sighs, bringing forth his concern.

"Jinx? Is there something wrong?" he asks her, moving closer.

"No," Jinx answers sharply, looking away "I'm just tired."

"come on now," Flash starts, "I just disturbed you from what I presume to be fantastic dreams about me by jumping onto your bed and invading your personal space-" he lifts her chin to him with his hand and looks into her eyes, "-which I'm still doing and you haven't even _tried _to shoot me! Something's up."

Jinx gazed at him, thinking that her own behaviour _is _actually a bit off key. And frowns at herself that Flash noticed it before she did.

She sighs, "I guess I'm nervous-" she admits reluctantly "-about what expected from me with all this" she waves her hand about, gesturing to him, her, everything.

Kid Flash smiles at her but then pauses, "now that I think about it, I'm not sure what's expected from any of us here.."

"At least all you guys were born heroes." Jinx sighs and falls back onto her pillow.

"and _you _weren't?" Flash pulled even closer to her, "do we really have to go over this _again?_"

Jinx chuckles and turns back to him, "guess not" she says and kisses him.

"OHMIGOSH look at those boots!" Argent shrieks at a shop window where a pair of black boots have inevitably caught her eye. The pale English girl is now drooling against the glass.

"Argent, you do know that we have no money whatsoever" Hotspot reminds her once he catches up to her. They were supposed to be scouting around the city, to get to know the place so they can offer their 'special' kind of help in an instant without getting lost on the way. They were also in full uniform to aware the city people of the hero's presence.

Argent slumps against the glass pane and sighs, "It shall always be a forbidden love" she says dreamily, "I bid thee farewell, my dearest boots" she backs away slowly from the window and rejoins Hotspot, they continue walking.

"sooo" Argent starts, "what do you, uh, think of the team?"

"team? Is that what we are?" Hotspot scratches his head and smiles friendlily at a passing pedestrian.

Argent stumbles, "oh! Um, I mean, I kinda think of us as a team, like, calling us a group of allied honorary teen titans is a wee bit of a mouthful" she smiles.

Hotspot laughs, "well, I suppose the _team_ is pretty good, there's been no serious arguments anyway, although there is the daily Jinx and Flash quarrel but that can't really count, can it?"

"ha! Hope not, mate." Argent replies. They had just reached the street corner, Argent puts her hands on her hips, "so what now?" she asks Hotspot.

"food"

"food?"

"yeah food, I'm starving!" Hotspot moans, "besides, I missed out on breakfast because of Jinx and Flash having a food fight"

Argent raised her hands, "were in the same boat, mate, lets go get some grub"

The quickly found a nearby café and ordered a couple of sandwiches as they sat beside the window.

"I've always loved this city, it was the first place I visited when I first left England." Argent says with a wistful look.

"was this before or after you learned you could fly?" Hotspot smirks.

"before, smartass" Argent replies, "but I did know about my other powers"

Hotspot fiddled with the salt shaker, "how old were you when you found out?" he asks

Argent glances up at him, "six"

Hotspot blinks, "wow, that's two years before me"

Argent laughs and they both greet the waitress as she hands them their food, the waitress hesitates before leaving.

"um, if you don't mind my asking, are you two, by chance… teen titans o-or something?" the brunette inquires nervously.

Hotspot and Argent smile but before they could answer, a deafening explosion sounded from close by.

"oh no! It must be the bank!" The waitress gasped, horrified.

Hotspot looked to Argent, "what are the chances?" he gives an ironic smile.

"it is a city" Argent responds, slowly getting up.

"And we must help those in danger" Hotspot gets up too.

Argent took out her communicator, "lets call in the reinforcements just in case"

"good idea"

The waitress snaps, "OK! if I let you have the food for free, will you _please_ go and save the bloody day already!"

Hotspot chuckles, "oh. Alright, thanks!"

"teen titans go" Argent murmurs.

They burst from the café and run down the street towards where all the noise was coming from, Hotspot turns himself on fire and Argent lights up her fists in red plasma energy.

Once the two titans arrived at the scene they could see a very old bank with a big smoking hole in the front wall, which they were pretty sure wasn't supposed to be there.

As if on cue, an heavy man stepped through that hole. He was dressed in a crimson jumpsuit wrapped in far too many belts loaded with what is to be assume as his weaponry in the form of metal cans.

The man was laughing gloriously until he spots two strange teenagers nearby, "ha ho! isn't this an odd place for a date for a couple of odd teenagers?" he comments and laughs again, "I knew this city would be a interesting place to steal from!"

"I wouldn't call it a 'steal' yet!" a girls voice yells from above and in an instant, Jinx slams onto the pavement in front of Argent and Hotspot.

"and who are you? Pink Electra or something?" the villain mocks.

Kid Flash appears, leaning on Jinx's shoulder, "ha! That would be an interesting nickname" he grins. Jericho walk up to the group and stood beside Flash.

Jinx rolls her eyes, "who are _you _anyway?" she questions the villain.

The man laughs, "I am the mighty VERMILLION DYNIMATOR!"

He tried to contain it but Hotspot ends up bursting into laugher.

A little vein appears on the villains forehead, "before I blow you all up, I'll give you the chance to introduce yourselves."

Argent steps up, "I'm Argent"

Hotspot points his thumb back at himself, "Hotspot, and that Jericho" he points to Jericho in turn.

"I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive" Kid Flash grins, "and this beauty right here is the charming Jinx" he adds proudly.

"and we are all honorary teen titans, which gives us a licence to kick any villains ass" Jinx says.

"no one kicks my ass!" Vermillion Dynimator yells and grabs as many cans as he can from his belt and threw them at the titans.

"bombs!" Jinx yelps as they come towards the team just before Kid Flash whisks her away to safety.

"I got it!" Argent calls out and launches her red fists to hit the dynamite in mid air before they bombarded them

The villains jaw drops, "my d-dynamite! Grrr! I have much more then that, you brats!" he whips out some sort of gun and starts shooting dozens of grenades.

"Flash! Get them!" Jinx orders and Flash disappears from her side and in two seconds flat has _all _the grenades caught and runs back to Jinx.

"now what?" he asks her innocently, with no loss of breath at all.

"Gah! Get them away from me!" Jinx shrieks, "throw them back at him! quick! Geez!"

Flash chuckles at how flustered she was and threw them all back at once at the villain.

"ack! No!" Vermillion Dynimator yelps before the grenades exploded on him. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the villain had disappeared.

"Find him!" Jinx snaps but Kid Flash had already gone. Jericho comes up beside her and points at the bank, a clear message as to where the crazy man had gone.

"Jinx" Kid Flash reappears, "he's somehow locked himself into he bank's vault and I can't go through the metal because of an electric current passing through it." he tells her, "and he's threatening to blow up all the money"

The five titans had gathered in a tight circle now.

"what? And commit suicide?" Jinx says, confused.

"must be" Argent says, "and all bank staff have long since evacuated, I doubt that Vermillion Dyni-something will have the patience for us to find the vault's code."

"Hotspot, can you melt your way through?" Jinx asks the boy on fire, who nods, "ok, you do that and Jericho, you get ready to gain control over that mad man and bring him to the custody of the police." Jericho smiles at her, "and the rest of us will start cleaning up this mess he made." Kid Flash and Argent nod.

"ok then, lets go!"

As the rest of the team burst into action, Argent remains beside Jinx.

"what?" Jinx asks the pale English girl with a weird look.

Argent smirks, "oh nothing, love" she says and then adds with a murmur, "just that Robin was right."

* * *

**well well well, took me a few months but here it is! chapter 8! and i have no idea how many more there is to chapter has the mushiest scene i have ever done on fanfiction and also a bit more action. hope you like it!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS EXTREMELY APPRECIATED! :D**


	9. Questions and Answers

**ya know, i thought i would be MUCH faster uploading the next chapter... guess i jinxed myself ;)  
**

* * *

"um, could everyone come to the common room for a minute?" Jinx's voice rang through the tower on the intercom. As she steps back from the main control panel in front of the TV screen in the common room, Kid Flash appears.

"What an interesting way to be interrupted in the shower" he murmurs to her with a sly grin.

Jinx turns red and pushes him away, "go-go sit down!"

Kid Flash smiles and dashes to the couch, arms behind his head.

In the space of a minute, the rest of the titans arrived with Argent being last, "Jinx, love, what is all the hullabaloo about?" she questions as they sit on the couch.

Jinx's eyes narrow, "I-" she starts, "-had my suspicions about this 'trip' from the start, the HIVE Academy taught me that. But coming here, living in this amazing tower…" she pauses for breath, "there's.. There's some bigger plan at work here" her eyes gaze over the four titans.

"isn't there Argent?"

Hotspot blinks, "Argent?"

"whaaaaaaat" Kid Flash comments, Jericho turns to look at the pale English girl.

Argent smiles and holds up her hands, "oh dear, looks like I'm busted!" she giggles.

"could you then explain please?" Jinx asks, her usually impatience coming into the light now.

Argent stands up, "well, Jinx, I would like to but I don't even fully understand myself" she tells them as she starts to press buttons on the control panel, "so why don't I let our old friend explain."

Next thing they knew, The Boy Wonder appears on the big screen.

"Robin!" Jinx chirps and instantly stands up straighter but then quickly sits down beside Flash.

"hello everyone" Robins greets them, grinning "thank you, Argent, for contacting me. You can go sit down now" Argent does a small bow and does as he says.

"what's this all about, Robin?" Kid Flash asks calmly.

"well, as you all know, Teen Titans west was set up over a year ago and while the additional team of crime fighting titans solved the problems here in America, we couldn't ignore the conflict in the other continents of the world." Robin explained.

"enter us" Hot Spot comments, "right?"

Robin smiles, "right. Enter you. The newest teen titan team. The European Titans"

"European _what_?" Flash yelps and jumps up from the couch.

Jinx frowned, "Robin, you had no right to send us here on false pretences. You should have told us!"

"no wonder this place is so equipped" Hot Spot murmurs, "was this posh pad supposed to soften us up so we won't protest?"

Robin sighed, "the idea for this team was only hunch. Raven didn't have much confidence in the plan and insisted on a bit of a test try before it became permanent"

"another test?" Jinx moans to herself.

"gee, I sure hope we passed, Robin" Hotspot rolls his eyes.

"of course we passed." Kid Flash replies for Robin, "we are team perfection, after all"

"perfection is over-rated, Flash" Jinx remarks.

"are you saying _I _am over-rated, then?" Kid Flash asks, pouting a bit.

"YES!" Argent, Jinx and Hotspot answer as one with Jericho nodding and smiling.

Kid Flash opens his mouth to respond when Robin gives a little cough.

"I guess it's needless to say that you all did indeed pass" Robin informs them proudly, "and I would be honoured to welcome you to your home as the European Titans" he grins, "that is, if you accept"

Argent throws up her hands, "Robin, you know I accept" she smiles, "I just love this house too much!"

"me too" Hotspot announces, to live in a place that's already fire proof and don't have to pay any damage, _if _caused" he winks.

Jericho smiles and gives a thumbs up. That and one nod leads to believe he is saying: YES.

"I'm in if my darling Jinxy is in" Kid Flash smirks and lifts an eyebrow. All eyes turns to the girl in question.

With a swift pink glow in the eyes, Flash suddenly lands face-down on the floor, "ow"

"I told you not to call me Jinxy" Jinx growls and then turns to the big screen, "Robin, If you're able to trust me and believe in me to be able to be in a team" she takes a breath, "I would be SO happy to be a part of it"

Robin smiles, "well then, looks like you're a team!" he announces, "your duty is to monitor all of western Europe-"

"pffft he said duty" "shut up, Flash"

"-and protect it from criminals." Robin continues, "Me and another titan will come visit to check up on the up. You communicators were also upgraded for this, they're nearly as good as Cyborgs"

"sweet!" Hotspot comments.

"and as for your team leader" Robin says as a silence settles, "a lot of thought has been put into this between me and my own team and we decided that… that Jinx will lead your team"

"what!?" Jinx yelps, jumping to her feet again, "Robin! You can't be serious!"

"I think it's a good idea, she does have the most experience after all" Hotspot says, Jericho nods in agreement.

"experience from leading a team of villains!" Jinx yells and then takes a moment to calm herself, "Robin, I'm sorry but I need to think about this"

Robin nods slowly, "sure thing, I'll be in contact tomorrow. Until then, good luck European Teen Titans!" and with that said, his image zipped off-screen and everyone looked to Jinx.

Jinx takes a breath, "um, I'm going to go for a walk" as she turns to leave, the sound of a sirens goes off.

"trouble!" Argent says, running to a control panel, "a hostage takeover on the Eiffel Tower!" she announces, everyone look to Jinx.

She blinks and then gets serious, "lets go, Titans"

* * *

**There's a lot of chatting in this chapter, but, I don't know, I felt that there would be a lot with this sort of thing happening, please forgive me for this rather uneventful chapter! However, the information established here is very important to the plot.**

**By the way, I have no idea how long the Titans East has been made for it to agree with this story… soooo… they have been in action for over a year, definitely, but any more? I have no idea, do you?**


	10. The First Mission

**merry christmas everyone! :) heres the next chapter to 'A Jinxed Hero', enjoy!**

* * *

It was a late Tuesday evening when the havoc occurred at the very top of the Eiffel tower.

"would you silence zat baby!" a masked man yells at a horrified young woman cradling a baby wailing in her arms, both were terrified. They were on the top floor of the Eiffel tower where the group of tourists cower at a mad man's mercy (who's body shape resembled a square) as his companions reign control over the Eiffel Towers electronics. Anyone on the Tower is now a poor hostage.

"I-I-I-I'm t-trying" the woman manages to respond but the baby just seemed to be feeding off her own fear.

"silence za baby or I will!" the masked man pulls out a gun and points it at the bundle in her arms.

"I wouldn't _dare_ if I were you" a feminine voice growls from above.

The man looks up in confusion and sees a five-some of strangely dressed teens crouching around the very tip of the tower. A girl with bright pink, defying gravity hair jumps down to land in front of him.

"say hello to your worst nightmare" Jinx smirks and jinxes his gun into rubber.

The man yelps and throws the gun away and fumbles with a walkie talkie, "code rouge! Intruders! Like ze League of Justice!" he yells, but there's no reply.

Kid Flash appears beside Jinx, "the others are now chilling with the French police," he happily informs them.

Jinx nods, "grab him, Argent"

Next thing, Argent had her bright red giant fists around the man, he started squirming like mad.

Hot Spot jumps down and rolls his eyes, Jericho landing beside him, "I cant wait for the day we're fighting a snowman or something, then _I _will get to have all the action" he says.

"well, I guess there isn't many super villains in Europe anymore" Jinx says thoughtfully and looks at the captured man, "still.. this kind of easy stuff is too boring for my liking" the man muffled an insult in reply.

A few minutes later, the released hostages were being escorted home and the mad man and his team were being escorted to jail. The five titans gathered in a circle.

"for our first fight against crime, it say it wasn't a quarter of how I hoped it would be" Kid Flash pouts.

"hmm, maybe we were just unlucky." Argent adds, "not all criminals have super powers" Jericho nods from sitting on a big cement square/slash flower pot. He has been sitting there for the last half hour, as an extra guard, and found it deathly boring.

Jinx lets out a sigh and then puts on a happy face, "come on, team! Whatever the case, we just fought crime! Lets go get some super expensive ice-cream on Robin's tab!" she grins and the other's cheer.

But, just when they set off, a voice stirred the air.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING"

The titans turned to see a huge dark hovercraft floating above the Eiffel Tower with nothing but the mark of figure 8 on its belly.

"what the hell is this!?" Hotspot yells over the noise.

"SAY HELLO TO YOUR OLD PALS, JINX"

Jinx blinked and it dawned, "the Hive Five! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouts, truly sick of her old team.

"REVENGE."

"Gah!" Kid Flash yells.

Jinx turns to see him immobilised by a green ray, she watches as he tries to run, vibrate his molecules, anything! But nothing works. The green light has him trapped.

The other titans all run to Flash's aid but in the blink of an eye, Kyd Wyckyd swallows his stunned body into the shadows.

"FLASH!" Jinx screams and grabs at the ground where he disappeared.

"Jinx!" Argent cries.

Jinx turns to see Argent frozen in a green light. "NO!" Jinx yells but its too late, Argent disappears into the black with Jinx's ex-team-mate.

"Jericho!" Hotspot yells, Jericho is in the green now. But, before Hotspot or Jinx could even react, he's gone too.

"Hotspot! We've got to-NO!" Jinx screams as Hotspot glows green and is swallowed up in a matter of seconds.

"STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE, HIVE FIVE!" Jinx shouts and started shooting pink at the hovercraft but its too far away to take any damage. Jinx was about to run at it when the air starts to glow green around her and she becomes unable to move or shout any insults. However, when shadows start to appear, Jinx is not plunged into darkness but is instead met face to face by her old team.

"well, Jinx, have you missed us?" Seymour spits at her.

"you little crumb-bucket! You thought your precious titans had done away with us, huh? WELL THINK AGAIN!" Gizmo laughs, hovering in his flying contraption.

"I had forgotten what revenge felt like" Billy Numerous says in his western accent, "And it is go-o-o-ood!"

"bad Jinx" Mammoth grunts. Kyd Wyckyd watches the exchange silently.

Jinx has no choice but to listen to their nonsense as slowly the feeling of helplessness is setting in. she thought these guys had been tossed in jail in a frozen state after the whole brotherhood of evil thing. _I guess I was wrong,_ she thinks

"teeheehoo! I like this right here!" Billy flicks at Jinx's hair, a growl resounds from her but Billy laughs harder, "ya know, Jinx, we heard you and that Kid Flash were an item"

The Hive Five waited for an angry reply from Jinx but she remained silent. Her anger and frustration would be a tense tremor if she weren't frozen.

"hmm.. While we have him prisoner, why don't we mess with Flash's head?" Seymour taunts.

Jinx's eyes start to glow but nothing else happens

Seymour snickers again, "go on, Gizmo. Do what we came here for"

"my pleasure!" Gizmo hovers closer to Jinx and reaches into the green light (unaffected) with a syringe an injects a black fluid into Jinx's arm. "that'll teach you to betray us" Gizmo mutters in her ear and backs away, "all right, its done. lets report back to base, he'll be wondering what took us so long"

"naww! we can't split the happy couple!" Billy comments sarcastically and Kyd Wyckyd disappears into the shadows.

"humph, happy" Mammoth says like a joke only he understands.

Kyd Wyckyd returns and pushes an unconscious Kid Flash out of his dark domain, he falls to the floor in heap.

The Hive Five group together, "well it was nice seeing you Jinx" Seymour says smugly, "its comforting to know that joining the Teen Titans has made you weaker rather than stronger"

"we'll hold onto your friends so you can have some quality time with your boyfriend" Billy chuckles

"bye bye" Mammoth waves before all five are swallowed up by Kyd Wyckyd's shadows and the hovercraft starts to move away.

Jinx collapses from the floor, finally free from the paralyzing green light, she gasps for breath.

"Flash.. Flash!" she crawls to him when he doesn't reply and pushes him onto his side, "Flash?" she murmurs to his face.

Slowly (for once) Kid Flash stirs, he rubs his eyes "ugh…. They.. They gave me an injection… white" he mumbles. Then suddenly he shoots up and grabs Jinx by the shoulders, "I HATE NEEDLES" he yells.

"are you ok? They gave me an injection too."

"I'm fine" he sighs and looks to the hovercraft flying off, "lets try get our friends back!" he says suddenly and pulls Jinx into his arms and bursts into speed until they are running below the fleeing hover craft.

Jinx lifts up a hand to generate pink energy before snapping her fingers when Kid Flash gets a rush of pain.

"gah!" he yelps and stumbles to a stop, Jinx climbs out of his arms and kneels beside him.

"what happened!?" she questions him but even her own power seemed a bit off too.

"I don't know" Flash shakes it off and tries to stand, seeming ok now, "try hit them again!"

Jinx stands and attempts to shoot but Kid Flash cries out and crouches on the ground, "what the…" Jinx murmurs in confusion, a thought occurs to her and she tries to jinx her none-existent shoes laces together but Flash yelps again.

The injections... The injections.. The injections. They have brought her worst fear to life.

"oh Flash," she whimpers and kneels beside him, he looks up to her and they lock eyes as he realises whats happening too.

"you're jinxed"

* * *

**Its been a while but I'm back again. I have been looking forward to this chapter for a long time now and I just wanted to make sure I wrote it right.**

**UBER EXITED FOR THE NEW TEEN TITANS GO SERIES BTW**


End file.
